


[VID] Hit The Ground Running

by colls



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Only waited for the marching drums, I'll be ready when the moment comes





	[VID] Hit The Ground Running

Song: Hit The Ground Running by Alice Merton

[DW post](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/130722.html) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/ythcrl0IE4M)

password: wonderwoman  



End file.
